Out of the Blue and Into the Black
Out of The Blue and into the Black is a story serial about the prototype universe. The prototype universe, created on the planet Primordius Magna, was created by the Great Beings to outline how the matoran universe would be. Many species there are the same as in the matoran universe, however, some ideas were scrapped such as the Titan lords. Chapter 1. The Plot Kronaxx turned his back on the panoramic view overlooking the valley where trees grew tall with brilliant yellow and red leaves this time of year. The fields of yellow grass stretched in the form of a plain as far as the could see in all directions until it hit the skyline, pink with the setting sun. A crystal blue river meandered its way through the plain, sparkling pink in the setting sun. Herds of Rahi galloped across the plain, silhouetted black against the skyline. But Kronaxx was not thinking of it. He was thinking of the complaints of all the matoran of the region he was assigned to watch over. It was mostly wild country here, but just to the south, a vast matoran city was situated with a population of several hundred thousand. Proteridax, the leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta had assigned Kronaxx to watch over this city, Metru Minor, the second-largest city on the north continent. The matoran had been experiencing all sorts of disasters, economic and natural. They wanted someone to blame it one and they chose Kentis Nui, the great spirit responsible for watching over all the life on Primordius Magna. In their eyes, he had deserted them and neglected him, which was not entirely incorrect. Kentis Nui had been occupied with other, personal tasks and had neglected the needs of the matoran. Kronaxx was thinking about all this, not how to solve the problem, but how to exploit it. Makuta are selfish beings and Kronaxx was no exception. Kronaxx was also cunning and power hungry. The matoran were beginning to resent Kentis Nui. If he, Kronaxx overthrew Kentis Nui, the Matoran would see him as a hero and accept him and honor as a leader. The fist task was to convince the the other makuta to help him. He knew Proteridax wouldn't help him and with Proteridax as leader, few would support him, Kronaxx. There was only one option: kill Proteridax Chapter 2. Empousa's Discovery Empousa was another makuta. A shadowy blue one, not as high ranking as Proteridax or Kronaxx but none the less, a formidable warrior. He loved, even more than killing helpless creatures, to spread his leathery wings and soar through the air, like a gigantic malevolent bat. Kronaxx has told him of his plot, and Empousa had agreed to help. But for now, he was blasting shadow at a sky serpent for his enjoyment. "Come on, you winged worm, come and get me. I won't hurt you. Woops! I lied!" Empousa was playing like this when all of a sudden, the serpent lashed out violently, and Empousa went spinning through the fog until he managed to cling on to the face of a gigantic stalactite. It was several thousand feet tall, vertical, and disappeared into the fog in both directions, up and down. As he looked upwards, Empousa noticed something he had never seen before. "What's this? A cave? I've never seen it before. No one could have noticed it, for it was perfectly concealed on the cliff side and the entrance was upside-down so whoever wished to enter would have to do so through the bottom. Empousa entered it. To his astonishment he saw not more stone, but what looked like a giant factory or system of some sort. Matoran and other unidentifiable beings were bustling about, checking this, regulating that, pulling these levers, and flipping those switches. It seems just like... what the inside of a being might look like, he though to himself. He noticed each one of them, wore on his or her armor, a green star with the top triangle missing. The symbol of Kentis Nui. And suddenly it dawned on him. "I have found out where Kentis Nui is. He isn't some where, he is the universe himself. We are all on a giant, living planet." He decide he'd better report this to Kronaxx immediately. Meanwhile, Kronaxx was attending the makuta council meeting along with most other makuta in another cave, higher up the giant stalactite. "And now, Kronaxx says he has a proposal to make," Proteridax was saying "So let's here it." Kronaxx rose from his seat on the stone floor. "My fellow Makuta. For long, we have served Kentis Nui most faithfully. The matoran have respected him. But what have we gotten out of it? Nothing. That's what" "Now wait just one minute..." Proteridax tried to interrupt. "As I was saying," Kronaxx continued, "We have gotten nothing out of our service. It is time we rebel. The matoran have began to feel resentful. If we overthrow Kentis Nui now, we would be heroes in their eyes. We would rule the universe! If the toa oppressed us, they would look like supporters of Kentis Nui. This is a perfect chance. Who is with me?" No one dared answer for Proteridax was looking livid. " I ought to kill you were you stand. Anyone who sides with Kronaxx will be executed immediately." With that he blasted a shadow hand at Kronaxx to absorb the makuta. Kronaxx dodged and spreading his great, leathery wings, leaped a Proteridax, slashing with his scythe. Kronaxx nocked the mask of shadows right of his opponent's face. Enraged, Proteridax through Kronaxx backwards with a slash of his mighty shadow staff. Kronaxx got to his feet and blasted a shadow hand strait at Proteridax just as he did the same. The two shadow hands met and both makuta were pulled toward one another. Just as they were about to collide, Kronaxx raised his scythe and with one slash, cut the other makuta in two. As Kronaxx absorbed his late opponent, he picked up the mask of shadows and adorned it, discarding his old mask. "Now I lead the brotherhood of Makuta. Who will join me?" A cheer of assent went up from the crowd of makuta. Just then, Empousa arrived to inform Kronaxx of his discovery. "Very good, very good," Kronaxx replied. "Bring a kraata to the systems and infect them. Kentis Nui will serve the Makuta!" "It will be done, my lord." Empousa replied with malice." Category:Liopleurodonferox Category:Stories